


On Nature and Rules

by baichan



Category: Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson
Genre: Existentialism, Gen, Light Angst, Nature, Rules, Speculation, i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-15 23:38:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18679621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baichan/pseuds/baichan
Summary: A small conversation between Moomin and Snufkin about the laws of nature for Snufkins.





	On Nature and Rules

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this isn't an update for one of my many wips. I also wish this was longer or better, but while I like the thought of the characters of Moominvalley abiding by a strict set of rules according to their species I don't have any sort of idea of a plot. So this was made.

"Oh, Snufkin! Won't you stay? Just this one winter? It's so lonely knowing you're gone."

Snufkin looked at Moomin who begged, hands clinging to the sleeve of his coat. His easy smile fell to a small frown.

"You know I can't Moomin."

Moomin gripped tighter, "Not even just this one winter? Have you ever slept through it? You might like it! You won't even know it's cold out."

Snufkin shook his head; wisps of his hair moved with the breeze.

"Now, now. Moomin, you know how it must be. Moomins sleep through winter just as Snufkins must travel south."

He pulled his sleeve away from Moomin's paws. The poor troll looked so sad. This was the hardest part. Coming back in spring is like being Saint Nicholas. Summer is the soft melt of warm days and fishing. And fall is when the unbearable clinginess begins - flashes of intensity that make for the greatest of adventures and the most uncomfortable of Snukins.

Snufkin wondered if he shouldn't just stowaway in the early hours. It wouldn't be out of his nature but unfortunately he's picked up a new one that's quickly become ingrained.

Talk of natures and aspects distracted Moomin. A blessing and a curse. While natures were certainly better a topic then anything that resulted in Moomin's tears, natures were too defined for the likes of Snufkins.

"I have to say, I think I'm starting to understand the rules of being a Snufkin!"

Snufkin's frown deepened, "Now you know I don't like rules."

Moomin nodded and brought a finger up to wag, parroting his father, "Of course. Moomin's live by rules and Snufkins live by 'natures'."

He looked completely unchastised but Snufkin accepted the specification and allowed Moomin to continue.

Slumping down he relaxeed back into the grass.

"First, Snufkins adore the sea as their nature is the same as the sea's!"

"There's not a particular order to them, you know," Snufkin chimed in.

"Of course not! Moomins have one rule above them all but Snufkins’ ru - I mean nature," he had the sense to look bashful at that one, "Is like the sea and neither rocks nor fish, nor whales take precedence to sea. I just meant first as in the first one I happened to list!"

Snufkin nodded and again, allowed him to continue. If only because he looked so pleased with himself.

"Secondly, Snufkins belong in the forest because the forest belongs to everyone. Third, because the forest belongs to everyone any rules that prevent that must be broken by Snufkins."

"Fourth... Fourthly... Uh, next. Sufkins do not hibernate. They migrate."

So simple. That was hardly all aspects of his nature or even accurate descriptions. That was fine with Snufkin though. The more vague the better. To him, a being who rebelled against unjust Park Keepers, natures were best kept unsaid. One of those frustrating things about being a Snufkin or any being that didn’t like rules even though every creature that existed on this earth abided by some creed or law or rules of nature.

Grokes are cold. Tootickies take care of winter. Stinkies are cruel.

Snufkin awarded Moomin a soft smile. Although Snufkin never liked talking about aspects Moomin had respected all of Snufkin's requests and it had been a rather amusing conversation.

"Hm... for Moomin's I know their number one rule is to be hospitable and kind above all else. Although why anyone would want to be ruled by _rules_ is beyond me."

Moomin held his tongue. Afterall Snufkin's disdain for rules is hardly a secret even though it is in his nature to be a bit secretive. Probably.

Snufkin continued, “I don’t know much else I suppose. Maybe having one is enough for some, especially when it’s as broad as that.”

Moomin shrugged, but the way he held his hands behind his back tells Snufkin there’s more.

Ah well.

“Anyway, things like this shouldn’t be spoken of.”

“What do you mean Snufkin?”

“Well. You wouldn’t judge a frog for eating flies would you? I’m sure there is a ‘why’ to it but when it comes down to the matter it’s best to just accept it. Frogs eat flies. Moomins hibernate. It just the way things are.”

“And Snufkins go south for the winter,” Moomin echoed and laid himself down in the grass next to Snufkin, “It’s just the way things are.”


End file.
